Camp Love Me
by Laura-Ella
Summary: Kyoko and Ren go on a Camp called Camp Love Me! A camp were they all have to wear Love Me T-Shirts, that's run by Lory. Their will be Pillow fights, pranks on each camp site with Girls Vs Boys, cheekiness and a whole lot of trouble!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Please comment! This Story was created with ShinigamiOfHeaven, She is also the editor.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own skip beat!

Set after Chapter 160

*_thoughts,_ _Kyoko demons, sounds_*

* * *

**Camp LoveME**

**Chapter 1**

It was a warm, summer's day and Kyoko was in her room, taking clothes out of her closet and placing them neatly into a travel bag. She had her hair in two small pigtail and was wearing denim short shorts with a light blue T-shirt. She was due at LME in 2 hours, the president Lory having told her to pack her bag, ready for a week away from home. She had already told the couple at the daryuma that she would not be there for the next week, since she was going away with the agency. Why they were going Kyoko had no idea, and had she known, she would have never agreed to go in the first place, for the person behind things like this is always one person: president Lory.

Ren was sorting thought his closet in hisapartment, packing for the same trip as Kyoko was but had no idea about this fact until much later. He, unlike Kyoko, did know that this 'trip' could be trouble as there was only person who would plan something like this: the glorious president of LME, Lory. The question now was: just how carried away had Lory gone with this 'trip'?

Ren quickly, but neatly, finished packing his travel bag. He locked up and heard out the door as he was due at LME in 30 minutes for the 'trip'. As he walked out the door he could only hope that the place they were staying at as not too bad. But since it was Lory he was thinking about, that would be a grand understatement on his behalf.

Kanae was just finishing up her packing for same trip that the president had told her she must take part in. She was glad to be able to leave her siblings for a week, a whole week without little children running around, screaming and fighting, it was too good to be true! As she headed out the door, she did one last check to see if she had everything, and upon seeing that everything was in order, Kanae escaped unnoticed by the little brats.

**LME – 12pm**

Kyoko walked into LME only to find about 20 other people already their waiting in the lobby with their travel bags. As she looked around, she saw faces she knew well. There was Itsumi Momose, Ruriko, Chiori Amamiya, Ruriko, Kijma Hidehito, Hikaru, Yuusei, Shinichii, Oohara Ariri (dark Moon –Misao), Kanae. Kyoko thought for a moment of Moko-San, and then yelled "Moko-San!" as she run to the girl and gave her a big hug. "Arr Mo, stop it..." as the other girl pushed her away. "Moko-san." Kyoko said in a calmer voice. "I didn't know you were coming too!"

While Kyoko was outside, busy greeting Kanae, she didn't realise that Tsuruga Ren had walked into the room and was currently standing right next to her. "Good Afternoon Mogami-san." he said gently. Kyoko jumped suddenly realising just now who was next to her. "G-good Afternoon Tsuruga-san." She replied sweetly. Kyoko was too cute for her own good!

President Lory Takarada suddenly appeared with a smile on his face and stared his speech. "Now that everyone is here, I would like to thank you all for coming on this trip. I know that everyone is going to enjoy this special event, but, just to make it that bit more special, I would like to introduce the official camp name: Camp Love Me!"

As soon as this was said, there were three cries from three very upset Love Me girls. A mixture of 'nooooooo', 'this is not fair' and sour faces.

"As I was saying," Lory continued, giving a glare at each of the Love Me girls, which shut them up. "The Camp is called 'Camp Love Me' and to go with the theme I have a Camp T-shirt for all of you which you will all receive. You are to wear this on the first day and for selected times during this camp. Anyone not wearing their T-shirt during these times will be punished! Now, I think it's time to give you your Love Me T-shirt. Once you receive it, you may head to the bathrooms to get changed. We will meet back here in 20 minutes."

Lory began handing out the T-Shirts to everyone. The girls got hot Pink T-shirts with the Love Me logo on it; the boys received white T-shirts with the Love Me logo on it.

20 minutes later, everyone was wearing their Love Me T-Shirts, some not as happy as others and heading towards a bus that Lory had arranged for the occasion.

* * *

Kyoko was still in the bathroom as everyone else began piling into the bus. Kanae had left her Love Me partner alone and hurried to get a good seat. She wasn't too fond of this camp now, since she had to wear the same stupid 'Love' Me' logo, but it still beat staying at home and looking after her younger siblings. Kyoko looked at herself in the mirror and gave an inward sigh. She was used to the bright pink of the Love Me uniform, but she was hoping that her first camp would somehow shy away from the Love Me section.

With a new found determination, Kyoko left the bathroom to see the bus packed and about to leave. Running, she waved her arms in the air and yelled "Wait for meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" which got the drivers attention. They opened the bus door and looked around.

Kyoko wasn't in sight.

The man looked to the driver who shrugged and turned around before they heard a whimpering sound from the front of the bus. Getting out and walking to the front, they see an upset Kyoko clinging to the bumper bar of the bus, tears streaming down her face.

Kyoko had to be plastered off the bus by the driver. She refused to let go, afraid that they would leave her behind, as she walked onto the bus. She looked around to see Kanae and was about to bound towards her Love Me friend when she saw there wasn't a spare seat. In fact, the bus was full. And the only spare seat happened to be right next to Ren. Kyoko looked to her side, to where Lory was sitting, as he winked and gave her a thumbs up. Ren was right at the back with a few other well known actors from LME, and as she walked up the isle to take her place, she felt a little awkward sitting among all these talented people.

Ren saw Kyoko walking towards her and stiffened. Wearing the silly 'Camp Love Me' shirt was one thing, having Kyoko sitting next to him, seeing him in this awful shirt on a bus trip that would take three hours up to the mountains, a remote area from what he was told, was a different matter all together. He could imagine Lory sitting at the front of the bus, ginning his usual grin, keeping everything hidden and never letting anything out. But this would also be a perfect time for Ren to get closer to the young teen, an invaluable experience on its own.

Kyoko reached the seat and looked at Ren in his white 'Camp Love Me' shirt. She smiled sweetly at him. "I'm sorry to bother you Tsuruga-san, but there are no seats left, and this happens to be the only one. Is it alright if I sit here?" Ren smiled at her, not his gentlemanly smile, but a true, warm, heartfelt smile. "Of course it would be fine Mogami-san." He replied. She sighed and sat down next to him.

They sat in silence for a long time; Kyoko sitting rigid as Ren looked outside, watching the buildings roll past. Kyoko had an itching sensation to pull out her Ren doll and model it based on what she was seeing right now. But that idea faced two problems: One – she didn't want Ren to see her dolls, and two – she had left them at home. Invisible tears were streaking down her face as she realized the enormity of the moment that was passing by her. This was a once in a life time chance to get a life-like image of Ren, his peaceful pose, as he looked out the window. She could try to recreate the way the light gleamed on his skin, the way his hair shined and how his eyes looked so distant from the here and now. She looked away and bit on her lip. The sudden urge to touch his was too much to bare!

But this was all for research, of course. She just wanted to make her dolls more life-like.

"Miss Mogami-san? Are you alright?" Kyoko heard Ren ask. She looked up to see him leaning towards her slightly.

"Eh?" Was her reply. She looked at him startled as he smiled lightly at her.

"Are you alright, Mogami-san?" He asked again. She looked at him for a while, still in her daze, before blinking a few times and nodding her head. "Yeah, I'm fine now." She replied, returning his smile with one of her own. Ren felt like his heart had just melted from her warm, dazzling smile. It took all his effort to not do something inappropriate. Of all places, this would be one of the worst. "That's good." He replied as he leaned back in his seat. Both felt unconfutable in the situation they were in, but both were for very different reasons.

Ren knew Lory was trying to make something happen by having Kyoko next to him. He dreaded his own self-restraint would soon collapse under such pressure.

Kyoko felt a terrible pang in her chest at missing a rare chance to get a better life-like image for her dolls. Sometimes, she felt like the world was spinning against her.

* * *

As they came to a stop in front of the camp site, they looked out the window to see a beautiful grand building that was in the shape of an L and had three stories.

They filed off the bus and followed Lory inside. In the foyer Lory said "Welcome to camp Love Me, the camp full of Love." Several groans were heard. "This is the main building." Lory said as he beamed up at the building behind him. "It's where I will be staying during the trip so if you need me, you know where I am. In the west wing, on the ground floor, is the dining hall. To your left is the lunge room and games room, to your right is the office." Lory continued. They walked down the hallway and out the back door.

They walked down the hallway, left the building though the back door which was, conveniently, out the back door and entered a large, outdoor pool area. There were lounge seats along the side of the pool, large beach umbrellas with tables between a few chairs. What stunned most of them was the enormity of the pool. It's grand, tiled floor gleamed though the water's surface in a pattern that made it look like an undersea kingdom. Kyoko was glued to the floor of the pool and, if it wasn't for Kanae pulling her back to reality, she would have jumped into the underwater kingdom.

They walked around the pool and came to two paths leading away from the grand building. "The left path will lead to the boys cabins and the right to the girls. In between the camp sites there is an obstacle course, which you're not to use without supervision. I will meet you all in the dining room at 6.30pm, until then you all have free time." Lory finished before walking back to the grand building and up to his quarters on the second floor.

The girls then heard for then cabins down the path, with the boys following their path soon after. In both camp sites there was three cabins positioned in a U shape. Each cabin had a bedroom at each end along with three single beds, a bed side table and a mini fridge. The rooms were nice and clean, but nowhere near as grand as the main building. At the side, towards the back of each room, was a door that lead to a room in the middle of the cabin, between the two bedrooms. At the back of that room was a closet for each person, lined against the wall all in rows. From the middle of the wardrobe room was a door that lead to the bathroom which had light blue tiles, white benches and sinks, a mirror, shower and toilet cubbies.

The girls were in Room 1 had Kyoko, Kanae and Itsumi Momose. This room conjoined with room 2, Chiori Amamiya, Makino, Yumika-san. Room 3 had Ruriko, oohara Airi, Mimori; which conjoined with room 4, Yoshiko-san, Yumiko-san. The boys were in room 7 which had Tsuruga Ren, Yashiro, Kijma Hidehito. This room linked to room 8, Hikaru, Shinichii, Yuusei. Room 9 was lined to those in room 10.

Kyoko set her hand bag on a bed by the window, claiming the bed, and headed to the wardrobe to start unpacking. Upon entering the room, she found Kanae already unpacking, muttering to her self about something they boys said. "…dare…laugh…me…pink love me top! Let's see who laughing now!" Kyoko continued unpacking, not paying any attention to what Kanae was really saying. It wasn't long until the rest of the girls walked into the cabin and started their unpacking and claiming beds.

Over at the boy's camp site they were already claiming beds and setting in. Ren could only hope that Lory didn't have any ideas to give him a hard time, or try to temp him with something he couldn't have. But Lory had other ideas, ones that very much included Ren and Kyoko. The other boys were talking about all the fun they would have when one mentioned "Kyoko looked hot today with those short shorts and that love me T-shirt." Another one replied "She is hot and very cute too, but her friend Kanae, that's my idea of a pretty girl." Another pair were mucking around, throwing someone's undies around with another boy chasing them around the two rooms. Ren thought _'the way are behaving, I wouldn't be surprised if the president gave us a__consoler to watch over as like children and hey! What's with the remark about Kyoko!' _

An hour after, everyone had gotten into their cabins, with some who were almost finished unpacking, some sleeping or resting, as others were quietly chatting, no one wanted to destroy the calm peace present which they all had a feeling would not last long and some, namely three boys, were excused from playing up earlier.

Soon, it was time for dinner. Everyone headed down to the dining hall in the grand building located in the west wing on the ground floor. The dinning hall was very grand with marble floors, high ceilings with white patterns. There was a beautifully made table against the far wall as Ren thought _'at least we are not going to starve because theirs no good food available. Not that I'm that keen on eating, but if Kyoko is going to make me eat, it might as well taste good.' _Seeing Kyoko and some of her friends sitting at a fancy wooden table, he quickly picked some paster and went to sit at their table with Yahiro in his wake. "Mogami-san, do you mind if we sit here?" Ren said, shining a lovely smile that made half of the girls melt. "Of course not!" she relied with a smile on her lips. _'He really does look silly in that top on.'_ She thought.

When they were finishing of their deserts, Lory called them to attention. "As you all know, this is a camp that's full of Love and fun, but for things to run smoothly there are a few rules. Those that choose to disobey will suffer the consequences."

**Camp Rules**

1. No running in the corroders

2. Lights out at 11.30pm

3. No boys in girls cabins or girls in boys cabins

4. Everyone must wear swimmers in the pool. If you don't have any, there are spears in the costume room upstairs.

5. You must wear your Love Me T-shirts when I tell you to.

"Good night. Breakfast is at 7am," Lory said, which resulted in a couple of groans. Those at the table headed out, and at the path that was lighted with lamps, they said good night and when their separate ways for the night.

30 minutes later the girls were all in their PJ's and setting into the night when someone came up to Kyoko's bed. "Kyoko-Chan, wakely, wakely." They said and hit her with a pillow, a grin on her face.

* * *

**End of chapter 1**

Laura-Ella: ShinigamiOfHeaven: Can I call you Shini?

ShinigamiOfHeaven: No

Laura-Ella: why not? You're no fun! *cries*

ShinigamiOfHeaven: Uhhh... *looks around* There, there Laura, it's alright. Ummm... You can call me Shinigami?

Laura: Fine...but I still don't think it's cute enough

ShinigamiOfHeaven: *groans* Fine! I give up! Call me Shini if it makes you feel better!

Laura: Yay! *hugs Shini and squeals*

Shini: *rolls eyes and looks to reader* See what I have to put up with? Aren't you glad that you're not me at the moment?

Laura: Hey! You're being mean to me.

Shini: ... I hate Thursdays *sighs*

Laura: *rolls eyes* Whatever


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Please comment! This Story was created with ShinigamiOfHeaven, She is also the editor. We will not be able to update soon as we have our year 12 exams coming up in about 1-2 weeks. Thank you to everyone who has read this story, alert, favourites and reviewed.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own skip beat!

*_Thoughts,_ _Kyoko demons, sounds_*

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Kyoko looked up, startled as she examines the two girls around her bed. The pillow that was smacked into her face was now being waved in front of the girl who held it, Kanae. "I think we need the water." She yelled over her shoulder. At the mention of water, Kyoko waved her arms in the air. "Wait! I'm up, I'm up!"

The Kanae looks down at Kyoko and smiled. "Good, now the fun can really begin."

"Huh?" Came a blank reply from the orange haired girl. Kanae rolled her eyes and dropped the pillow onto Kyoko. "I give up. A smack in the head with a pillow usually gets them up." Kyoko frowned before realizing who 'them' was and nodded her head. _Kanae-chan must wake her siblings up like this every day. It must be hard on her, _thought Kyoko. _But why did she call for water...?_

Kanae turned to Itsumi Momose who was rushing into the room with a jug of icy cold water. "Here's the water-" She manages to say before stumbling forward, jug flying in the air and landing on Kyoko. The girl screamed as water spilled over both herself and the bed, the freezing temperature enough to send her body into a wild frenzy. She jumped out of bed and ran around the room in a vain attempt to get warm again. Kanae looked at the sight with complete shock as Itsumi looked at her handiwork with despair. "Don't worry about it Itsumi -chan," Kanae said as she patted her co-worker on the shoulder. "At least we know she's awake now."

"But I still feel bad!" Itsumi declares as Kyoko looks at them both. They could feel a cold shiver running down their spines as little grudge Kyoko's stirred in their sleep. They searched for the person who disturbed their slumber and woke them suddenly with a jug of icy cold water. Their eyes soon feel on Itsumi and Kanae, the only other girls in the room, and slowly eased their way towards them.

"I need to get changed, excuse me." Kyoko sniffed, causing the grudges to return to their slumber. Kanae and Itsumi eased up a little and nodded their heads before leaving the room. Kyoko looked at her drenched clothes that seemed to be plastered to her skin, before turning to her wet bed that seemed more like a waterbed than an actual mattress. She was surprised at how much water that one jug held as she felt the dampness of the mattress. Quickly, she finds a new pair of clothes, places them on, and strips her bed. She just couldn't leave it the way it was, that would be unforgivable and what would happen when she felt like going to sleep again? She didn't want to sleep on a wet mattress and under sheets that were soaked. No, she would rather dry out the mattress first then grab a new pair of sheets as well as find a new donor before leaving the room.

"Kyoko-chan!" She heard someone yell while banging on the door. "Kyoko-chan, you dressed yet?"

"Yes, I am." She replied. "But first I have to-"

The door bust wide open as both Kanae and Itsumi walked into the room, grabbed an arm each, and dragged the struggling girl out of the room. "Hey!" Kyoko yelled at them. "Let me go. My bed's all wet."

"We know." Kanae replied as she dragged Kyoko outside to the outdoor sitting area which had a fire pit with wood benches surrounding it. It was located in the middle of the U the three cabins made. "But first, we want to play a game with you."

Kyoko's ears perked up as they stopped dragging her and she regained her balance. "What kind of game?" She asked, hoping that it didn't involve any water. She turns around to see everyone else from the girl's cabins present. "A 'truth-or-dare' game." Itsumi replied in Kyoko's ear.

* * *

While the girls were busy getting ready for their truth or dare game, the boys were getting up to trouble. Two boys were sitting on a bed, chatting excitedly to one another, another looking at a magazine that happened to have Kyoko's picture of Natsu in it, there was another magazine on another bunk that held pictures of hottest females another Guy was chasing someone around the room. Their room looked like a storm had hit it in the time frame of an hour. There were clothes on the floor, beds unmake and it was still the first night. They could only hope Takarada Lory did not plan a room exception in the morning, although that was precisely what he was thinking at that given moment and intended to go to each of the camp sites to give each cabin warning.

Tsuruga Ren paid them no attention, but if he did he would have been shocked at what they were planning and he might of even stopped the for coming trouble. A raid on the girl's campsite complete with water guns, were they got the water guns on such short notice that would remain unknown.

Suddenly the cabin door slams open and Kijma Hidehito walks in with black parallel stripes his checks and a water Gun in his right hand. "It's Show time" Kijma decaled.

That got everyone's attention but Ren's. The two boys over the magazine stood up, put black parallel stripes on their checks and pulled water guns from behind their backs. "Were ready," they said in unison.

"Excellent" Kijma replied. "Ren, would you care to join us?" Kijma grinned.

"Do I have a choice?" Ren asked.

"No" Kijma replied after a moments thought. Kijma approaches Ren and puts black parallel stripes on his checks and hands him a water gun. "There, your ready now, let's go."

"Cadets: forward march!" Kijma commanded.

"Yes Sir!" Replied the two boys. Ren rolled his eyes.

They followed Kijma out the cabin to stand around the fire pit with the wood benches that was surrounded by all three cabins. Kijma stands on a bench and faces his cabin mates. As he looks around he can see young actors dressed up in green military camouflage uniforms with water guns, excited about their coming mission.

"Cadets Attention, were going to raid the girls camp site with water Guns. Your mission is to soak any female without getting caught, especially by the president. Watch out for the three Love Me girls, they will be the toughest of targets. Good luck and remember then I give the order, fall back immediately. Company Forward march" Kijma command.

The actors all headed down the path following Kijma all enjoying acting like cadets heading into the enemies base.

* * *

The girls sat excitedly around the camp fire with Kyoko looking a little tired and out of place. Sure, she did enjoy games and thought they were great fun. She just didn't like getting woken up in the middle of the night for a game she had never played before. Sometimes, she wondered if she wasn't girly enough.

So far, many of the girls had played it safe by asking 'truth' questions, and the few 'dares' that had been issued were hardly worthy of being called 'dares'.

Everyone around Kyoko seemed to be having an immense amount of fun, yet she still couldn't understand the enjoyment of asking 'truth' questions. In her opinion, there weren't enough 'dares' being asked.

Kanae noticed Kyoko's unamused face and tapped Chiori on her shoulder. The girl turned around and listened to what Kanae was whispering in her ear before smirking evilly. The pair nodded their heads in unison before waiting for Kyoko's turn.

There were five girls in total before Kyoko got her chance. She looked at the group lazily, yet alert, as they all looked at her in anticipation.

"Anyone have a question for Kyoko-chan?" Itsumi asked. The girls looked at each other and mumbled among themselves. None of them seemed to haven any good questions, and if Kyoko wasn't asked something soon, she knew she was going to blow. It was bad enough that she was dragged out there to play the game, but by not letting her be involved by asking her one, simple question just made her see red.

"I have a dare for Kyoko-chan, if she's willing to take it." Chiori said. All eyes feel on Kyoko as she contemplated the challenge.

"Alright then," she said. "Give me the dare."

Chiori and Kanae smirked.

"My dare to you is to call Tsuruga-kun by his first name, Ren, for the rest of the camp. The catch is: he can't know you are doing this."

Kyoko looked at, Chiori trying to see if this was some kind of joke. Her face showed no sign of it being a joke. This was a dare, a _true_ dare for Kyoko to take. And she would take it, and succeed.

Kyoko stands as all the girls look at her in awe. The determination in her eyes made even Kanae think twice about the dare, before putting it aside and grinning wildly at the standing girl.

"I, Kyoko Mogami, accept this dare and shall complete it without fail!" Kyoko booms.

A loud applause was heard from all the girls as Kyoko looked around proudly. She found this dare quiet a challenge, and it was something that she was willing to accept.

* * *

10 minutes later the boys arrived at the girls' campsite. They were in luck; all the girls were outside sitting on the log benches that surround the fire pit that was in the middle of the U the three cabins made. They were all in there PJ's chatting away.

"Cadets, sneak around the cabins and attack from all sides on my command." Whispered Kijma.

"Sir, yes, sir!" Reported the two boys

A few minutes, later the cadets had surrounded the girl's campsite, water guns loaded and ready.

"Attack!" Yelled Kijma.

"Ahhhhhh!" Some of the girls screamed.

"What was that?" Said another.

"Were under attack!" Yelled Chiori.

The cadets moved forward, approaching the girl's. They ran up to them with their water guns and start soaking them. There were boys everywhere, spread out all over the battle field. Some of the girls ran into their cabins and peeked out from their windows at the scene that was present outside

While the boys were running all over the place, trying to wet the girls, Kyoko yelled "Love Me girls to the cabin!"

The three love me girls ran into their room, got changed into there pink Love me jump suits, loaded themselves with big water guns, and grabbed a few extra for the other girl's. They ran out of their room and back onto the battle filed that was once their courtyard. They handed out the extra water guns so that haft the girls outside now had a weapon each.

"Girl's, fight back!" Yelled Kanae over the screams and confusion.

* * *

*_Lory_*

Over at the boy's campsite, at the same time the water fight was taking place, Lory Takarada had just arrived at the boy's cabins to check on them and let them know about the room inspection happing the next morning. What he found made him suspect that they were up to no good. One of the reasons LME was so secure, was due to the fact that Lory was able to notice the small things and act upon it. He noticed that it was quite, too quite for his liking. A boys camp site is only quite when they are sleeping or up to something. Since it was not that late yet, he figured it was the second – trouble. He walked up to cabin seven, Ren's cabin. He knocked on the door once, twice, three times before shouting "Hello? Is anyone there?" at the wooden doorframe. _Hmmm, no answer, _he though before opening the door to find the room empty. He frowned at the mess he saw and wrote a nice, but neat, note on a sticky note and placed it neatly on the door.

_Room inspection_

_7am before breakfast_

_Takarada Lory_

He checked the next room with the same results. By the time he had checked all the cabins, Lory was not happy. They could have left a note if they were all going out at this time of night. Why didn't they leave a note? Is it because they don't want to be found? Suddenly the President got angry. _They wouldn't dare, would they? _He thought grumpily. _Even_ _after I told them to say way from each other's campsites_. As Lory started to worry about what they were up to, he decided to check on the girls to make sure they were safe, and to let them know about their room inspection, and headed towards the girls campsite.

* * *

**End**

Laura: Shini, do you want start this chapter?

Shini: *shrugs* Yeah, I might as well start it. Is that alright with you?

Laura: I love what your written, now I can write the guys cabin prank! *evil laugh*

Shini: oh? Does someone seem to have a crush here? *wink wink, nudge nudge*

Laura: If you mean Ren...maybe, but I will never tell!

Shini: Ren is kinda hot though so I can't blame you. But I gotta tell you, L... *drools* Wait, where was I again?

Laura: Shini focus! We are talking about Skip Beat, not Death Note! I had way too much fun writing that Commanding scene with Kijma

Shini: Yeah, you did. I wish you had of put Ren in the camo gear as well. Hmmm, he could pull it off too

Laura: That, I shall not doubt. But it would have been hard to find a way for the other guys to get him in the gear.

Shini: Say that Kyoko will see him in it and she will only wear a similar get up if he does too

Laura: O.o ... That would never work

Shini: *looks to reader* *shrugs* Worth a shot

Note: 'Mate' is Australian slang for a 'good friend'.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Please comment! This Story was created with ShinigamiOfHeaven. She is also the editor. Thank you to everyone who has read this story, alert, favourites and reviewed. Sorry for the late update and I also can't promise quick updates. I was going to make this chapter longer but I'm still deciding what to write for day 2.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own skip beat!

*_Thoughts,_ _Kyoko demons, sounds_*

Last chapter: A big water fight broke out at the girl's campsite. The Love Me girls are going for the attack against the boys. "Girl's, fight back!" Yelled Kanae over the screams and confusion.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Cabin two, you take the right. Cabin three, you take the left. Itsumi you're with cabin two. Love Me girls, we will attack the idiots who started this whole mess." Kanae ordered.

Kanae was annoyed for a number of reasons;

1. She had to wear the hideous Love Me uniform again.

2. It was very likely that Lory would find out about this little fiasco and hand out some terrible punishment.

3. They interrupted her bonding session with Kyoko, despite how much she pushed her away, she really quite enjoyed spending time with Kyoko. Although you would never catch Kanae admitting that to Kyoko. She would suffocate in a death hug as a result.

"Cabin number three has the upper hand," reported Choir.

The girls moved forward and showed the boys that girls really are better at water fights than boys. Starry water was fighting everywhere; the scene could only be described as complete chaos.

"Fall back, fall back!" commanded Kijma.

Cadet One: "The girls are gaining on us!"

Cadet Two: "Run! Run away!"

Cadet Three: "Girls at three o'clock and nine o'clock!"

There were people running in every direction, starry fire stoking the floor and the people around.

There was screaming mingled with the sounds of laughter.

Some of the boys had stared to run back though the forest to safety. As the Love Me girls spotted there pray, they sneaked up to them as silent as the night. The boys never knew what was coming and those three boys learnt to never mess with the Love Me girls again. They learnt the hard way that when a Love Me member does a job, they do the job properly.

The next thing Ren noticed was that his back was now soaking wet. The back of his head followed, then a third splash of water on his neck, breaking the last of his patience. He turned suddenly, only to get a splash of water in his face.

"Mogami-san, what was that for?" Ren asked.

"All fair in Love and war, Tsuruga-san." Kyoko replied. But when Ren looked into her golden honey eyes, he saw that this was not Kyoko. In front of him was Natsu.

"N-natsu?" Ren asked before receiving another splash of water from the girl, this time landing on his chest.

He looked down at himself before looking up again at the girl. He was weapon less, having chosen not to pick up a water gun when the others were handing them out, and he was facing a dangerous opponent. If Kyoko had of remained as herself, then Ren would have been able to fend for himself. But he wasn't facing Kyoko, he was facing Natsu.

The tables had turned against his favour.

"Natsu, how about we stop and talk." Ren asked, hoping to distract the teen.

The girl smiles as she sprays Ren's face with water again. "There is no time for idle chit-chat in war." She said with authority in her voice. "Those who are the hunters must hunt they're prey. And I believe I may have caught mine."

Ren noticed the glint in Natsu's eyes and looked for a quick escape. But as he looked around, he noticed that while he was distracted by the girl, she had slowly been walking forward, making him walk backwards and pinning him to one of the cabin walls, out of sight of the others.

They were utterly alone, with the dim light of the campfire surrounding Natsu in a menacing orange glow.

"Tell me something, Tsuruga-san," she said, holding her water gun up to his face. "How does it feel to be hunted instead of the hunter? As a male, you would assume you would be the hunter, yet you can easily tell that I have the upper hand."

Natsu smirks at the lack of response, watching as Ren tried to think of a suitable answer, yet failing at the simple task. She liked seeing the proud Ren Tsuruga caught off guard, it made her feel strong and confident, not that she needed a man to make her feel powerful. She knew she was powerful on her own; it was just a nice little reminder.

"Well, it seems you're a little troubled for words." She cooed. "Maybe I should help you out."

What Natsu did shocked Ren as the teen removed the water gun from his face. Her smirk still remained planted on her face; a grim reminded that he was still beaten, as he peels away from the wall.

"What do you have in mind Natsu?" Ren asked.

"How about a little game?" She replied. "A game where the victor chooses the punishment for the other."

"That sounds fair. What's the game then?"

"The game is quiet simple, one that I am sure you could easily win. A smile task, for someone as _great _as you, I assume. All this game requires is a small task to be performed by both of us."

Ren frowns as the girl smiles back at him, a menacing look that kept him on guard. "What kind of task?" He asked.

Her smile widened. "A very simple task: an acting one to be precise." She replied. Holding two fingers to her lips, she winks at him as she mouths out letters: K-I-S-S.

Ren instantly tenses up and blushes while the teen begins to laugh. It sounded elegant and refined, yet he couldn't mistake the menacing tone hidden within its high pitch and pure nature. She smiles at him again as she lifts the water pistol to about eye level. "Don't tell me that the great Ren Tsuruga is afraid to kiss a girl like me?" She mocks. "Oh dear, how un-gentlemanly of you, refusing a little acting exercise, and I thought you knew better. You are an actor after all."

Ren clenches his fists, swallowing his pride, as he looks down at Natsu.

But even though he knew it was Natsu, the image of the innocent Kyoko, the girl he loved, kept on seeping into his mind and blurring his vision. If Kyoko had of asked him to do an exercise like this, then Ren would have been worried and asked if she was alright. Even the thought of Kyoko asking such a thing seemed impossible to his mind in the first place. But here she was, or at least a persona that she had created, asking him to do a simple kissing exercise with her. It's Natsu, of course, but it was still Kyoko.

And Ren couldn't do something like that to Kyoko.

"I apologise to you, Natsu." Ren says. "But I must step out of this game and declare you the winner." He bows, head held low so that he could not see the teens face. "I am sorry to disappoint you."

Natsu smirks.

"As I thought," She replies. "You can't do it after all. Which makes me the winner by default and allows me to enact my punishment."

Ren looks up, having forgotten about the punishment, as the teen jumps at him and places her lips to his in a harsh manner.

The action itself caught him off guard as she wraps her arms around his neck briefly, before letting go and jumping back a little, water gun out and ready to strike.

Ren continues to look stunned at the teen as Natsu's smirk grows wider. "You loss, Ren Tsuruga." She says. "This is the end for-"

"Fall back" She hears Kijma yell. Looking over her should, Kyoko notices Lory's looming figure on the main path.

Her face fell in shock horror as she turns to Ren, the man looking cautiously at the teen.

Kyoko didn't say anything before dropping the water pistol and running back towards her cabin.

Ren watches her flee before melting into the trees that were beside him.

* * *

Lory was walking down the path towards the girl's campsite, the place where he had an idea as to the location of the missing boys. He had already stared thinking of punishments to give to his Love Me campers and hoped he would be able to catch his two Love Me fools. Lory wasn't really mad; it was more of an excuse to play love games.

The stars of course were Ren and Kyoko.

What he saw shocked him. There was people everywhere, water flying and screams of laughter.

One of the Cadets happened to turn his head towards the main path that lead to the girl's campsite and saw President Lory Takarada in a park ranger uniform. The Cadets eyes widen in fright as he screams "The Presidents here! Scatter!"

"Retreat, Retreat!" Kijma yells with a sense of urgency.

"The president is here!" Chiori reports to Kanae.

Kanae was irritated; the president of Love had made his appearance. "We need to escape, NOW before were made to do Love Me tasks" Kanae said with distaste and a hint of urgency.

"Escape girls or suffer the doom of Love Me tasks!" Ordered Kanae.

The girls froze for a second before running for their lives to their respective cabins.

Suddenly kyoko came crushing into Kanae in her haste to escape.

"Mo, move it! Unless you want to be caught by the president of love calamity!" Kanae calls.

"Moko-San." Was the reply she received. Kyoko face slowly changed from joy to that if a deathly horror at the realisation of the implementation of Kanae's words.

"Kanae, he is heading this way! We have to flee now, or it will be too late." Chiori said in distress.

"Mo, then you get caught! Don't come whining to me. Let's get out of here." Kanae replied as both she and Chiori bolted back to their cabins.

"Noooooooooooooo, wait for me!" Kyoko wailed chasing after her friends.

Unknown to them, they were seen by the President of Love, who had a Cheshire cat grin on his face. Lory watched his campers running off into the forest and into their cabins. There were a couple of water guns on the floor, the ground stained with starry water**. **_So here are the master minds behind this mess_, Lory thought as he watched the few stragglers run off. _Because water fights are not the acts of love, but instead the act of war, I should teach them a lesson. Ren and Kyoko, you have naughty_.

"Alright campers, off to bed in your proper cabins. Room inspections are at seven am tomorrow. The cabin with the messiest room will be doing love me tasks. Kijma, I see you sneaking off over there, don't think you will get out of this. I know you're behind this mess together with Ren." Lory smirked.

Lory headed back to the mansion but not before seeing the look horror sketched on Kijma's face. _I'm going to sleep well tonight_.

* * *

**End**

What will be Kijma's and Ren's punishment? What is Lory planning for the love me trio? You will just have to wait until chapter 4 to fine out!


End file.
